


shine bright (like a diamond)

by marinacourage



Category: Football RPF, Manchester United - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Songfic, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С бриллиантами всё лучше. Даже секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine bright (like a diamond)

Люк лежит на Мемфисе сверху, упираясь в грудь предплечьями, и рассматривает его сосредоточенное лицо, пока сам Мемфис копается в аудиозаписях в телефоне.

\- Хорошо, у нас будет секс с бриллиантами, это я понял. Так что тебе ещё там нужно? Потерял презерватив?

\- У нас будет секс с бриллиантами, под песню о бриллиантах, - отвечает Мемфис, продолжая листать список. - Представляешь?

\- Я представляю, что ты повёрнутый. - Люк качает головой, смеётся на выдохе, смотрит на Мемфиса влюблённым взглядом. - О господи. И долго ещё?

\- Жди, детка, - Мемфис легко сжимает ладонь на заднице Люка и тут же лукаво скалится. - Или тебе не терпится? 

\- Знаешь, что, - Люк недовольно трётся пахом о его промежность. - Поговори мне тут, и в следующий раз давать тебе будет твоя же рука.

\- Моя рука - мастер своего дела, сам знаешь. 

\- Да неужели? А так она умеет, твоя рука? 

Так - это мягко обхватить мочку уха губами, - как послушные лошади собирают сахар с пальцев, - пососать её, вгрызться зубами в гвоздик с камушком, потянуть на себя.  
Мемфис в ответ с нажимом проводит по выпуклому шву на шортах Люка, между ягодицами, а бёдрами толкается вверх и говорит тихо и быстро, уговаривая:

\- Ну сейчас, ну, тихонько, сейчас.

Целует в колючую щёку, зажимает строку на дисплее. Маленький динамик резко взрывается музыкой, голос Рианны наполняет комнату. Мемфис уменьшает громкость до минимума - так, чтобы было слышно бит за шорохом простыней и поскрипыванием кровати, затем откидывает мобильный куда-то в сторону и наконец касается Люка обеими руками. Тот не может не рассмеяться, закатив глазa. "Сияй ярко, как бриллиант", поёт девушка. "Я выбрала быть счастливой", говорит она. "Ты и я, ты и я".

Да, это подойдёт.

Люк ныряет в поцелуй, как в тёплую воду - с головой, зажмурившись. В доме совсем тихо, слышно только песню, их возню и влажные звуки лижущихся языков. Люку дико смешно, но звук закупорен в глотке - они не размыкают губ, а Мемфис, будто охотник за жемчугом, забирается глубоко и слизывает со стенок душащий Люка смех. Они всё трутся друг о друга, ищут удобную позу. Мемфис проводит ладонями по бокам Люка, чуть приподнимает его, просовывает своё колено между сведённых ног. Люк тут же проезжается пахом вниз по его бедру, шипит от удовольствия, возвращается вверх, бегло облизывает губы. Мемфис берёт его лицо в ладони и коротко целует, ухмыляясь.

\- Нравится?

\- А тебе? 

Люк дёргает головой, не отрывая от Мемфиса взгляда, и берёт в рот его указательный палец с золотым кольцом и крупным камнем бриллиантовой огранки. Его лицо вытягивается, когда он облизывает палец со всех сторон, перекатывает на языке, смакует, как любимую конфету. Мемфис свободной рукой мнёт плед, на котором они лежат. У него сводит судорогой скулы, а бёдра от такого зрелища подкидывает вверх - ноющий член срочно ищет фрикции.  
Когда Люк выпускает влажный палец изо рта, кольца на нём больше нет, а Люк одними губами подпевает: "I knew that we'd become one right away, oh, right away". В его светлых глазах кипит такое удовлетворение, что Мемфису хочется посильнее приложится о что-нибудь лбом, чтобы вернуть остатки самообладания, которые одним взглядом присвоил себе Люк.

\- Не глотай только, да.

\- Не буду, возвращаю тебе.

Они опять целуются, перстень стучит о зубы и мешается, но это интересно - искать чужой язык в металлической окружности. Люк то прижимается к нему сквозь плотную ткань одежды, то отступает, будто качается на волнах. В какой-то момент он кладёт руки на шею Мемфису и поглаживает её, тянет за короткие волоски на затылке. Мемфис откидывается назад, вслед за прикосновением. Достаёт кольцо изо рта, кладёт его в карман, а затем возвращает свои ладони туда, где они и должны быть, прижимая Люка к себе ещё чуть ближе.

Рианна всё твердит кошачьим голосом: "Сверкай, как бриллиант".  
Люк говорит:  
\- Посмотрим, что тут у нас ещё.

Его пальцы цепляются за простой плотный шнурок у Мемфиса на шее, и он проводит ими по всей длине, пока не натыкается на подвеску на груди. Ею оказывается крошечный сверкающий камушек, закованный в серебро. Шнурок недлинный, камень лежит под футболкой там, где начинается тату с клевером. Люк раньше не видел этого украшения. Тем лучше.

\- Так, нам придётся снять всё это, знаешь, - задумчиво произносит он, привставая и усаживаясь на Мемфисе верхом, ёрзая на взбугрившейся ширинке его джинсов. Кивает, глядя на расстёгнутую худи и чёрную футболку под ней. Мемфис фыркает и проводит по бёдрам Люка вверх, задирает его майку.

\- Давно уже пора. Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы всё ещё одеты. - И добавляет с озорной улыбкой. - Копуша. 

\- Заткнись. - Беззлобно тянет Люк, и пока они раздевают друг друга до пояса, Мемфис успевает выцеловать дорожку от пупка до груди на белой коже, покусать бусинки розовых сосков, поцарапать их ногтями. У Люка от такого пальцы на ногах поджимаются и весь он резко пытается закрыться и отстраниться, но Мемфис крепко держит его, поэтому Люку ничего не остаётся, кроме как навалиться на него всем весом, прижать к кровати и снова найти подвеску. Губами. Накрыть её вместе с татуировкой раскрытым ртом. Медленно вылизать, обвести контуры самым кончиком языка, вдавить камешек в кожу, отпустить. И чувственно, всем телом, обтереться о Мемфиса одним плавным движением, низко простонав от удовольствия - задев все нужные точки.

Здесь начинаются метаморфозы. Мемфис дёргает коленом, зажимает член Люка, а потом просовывает руку между их телами и крепко сжимает его через шорты. Целует во взмокший лоб, трётся носом о щёку.

\- Ты чего? - Люк смотрит немного обеспокоенно. Волнуется, вдруг сделал что-то не то. С Мемфисом никогда не угадаешь, где заканчиваются границы. Но взгляд Мемфиса, который его встречает, такой тёмный и голодный, что спрашивать снова не приходится.

\- Люк, давай быстрее.

Мемфис сам расправляется со своими джинсами, спуская их до колен, и стягивает с Люка шорты, пока он наклоняется к тумбочке, достаёт смазку и отрывает презерватив. В движении мышцы на его животе напрягаются, гнутся. Мемфис замечает, что в последние недели он стал суше, не только тело - скулы острее проступили на лице, - но ничего не говорит. Не хочет поднимать эту тему.  
Не видит длинного тонкого шрама на правой ноге, не помнит звука, с которым Люк падал тряпичной куклой на газон, не знает фамилии, пропечатанной на спине полосатой футболки. И иррациональное чувство вины его тоже не гложет.

\- Один? Нам хватит одного, да? - смотрит на него Люк так, будто они в магазине выбирают, сколько взять бутылок молока, и разрывает упаковку. Не дожидаясь ответа, кладёт резинку и обёртку рядом, а сам низко наклоняется и вылизывает Мемфису гладковыбритую кожу под пупком, лобок, кружит вокруг члена, не касаясь, целует и кусает бёдра со внутренней стороны. Мемфис видит перед собой вздыбившуюся мощную спину, жадно проводит по ней ладонями, по плечам спускается к шее и запускает руки во взъерошенное пшеничное гнездо на его голове, пытается направить туда, где печёт сильней всего. Люк улыбается, старательно обводит губами каждую вздувшуюся венку, дразнит, чёрт. Мемфис в отместку дёргается, выпутываясь из штанин, и высвобожденной ступнёй тянется Люку между ног. Медленно поглаживает мошонку через трусы, довольно ухмыляется, когда Люка встряхивает от неожиданности, а шея и уши загораются красным. Он нервно двигает задницей, пытаясь увильнуть от прикосновений, но Мемфис ему не позволяет. Он уже заметил, что Люк больше привык отдавать, чем брать, но иногда его щедрость выливается боком им обоим. 

Мемфис надавливает на чистую белую спину, и Люк прогибается красивой дугой, проезжаясь членом по аккуратно подставленной стопе. И ещё. И снова, толкаясь вперёд и наращивая темп. Одной рукой он держится за Мемфиса, другой начинает ему дрочить - быстро и интенсивно, ещё и поджавшиеся яички успевает выцеловать. Но Мемфис не хочет кончить просто так, неинтересно. Он тянет Люка за волосы вверх и совсем севшим голосом просит его:

\- Иди, иди сюда.

\- А?

\- Хочу кое-что попробовать. Оденешь меня? 

Мемфис протягивает Люку презерватив и наклоняется, чтобы снять с него уже влажное бельё и подобрать из-за его спины свои джинсы. Люк осторожно раскатывает по напряжённому тёмному члену резинку, пару раз двигает рукой, просто для стимуляции, но затем он вдруг чувствует такую острую боль, что хочется той же рукой задвинуть Мемфису в челюсть.

\- Что бы это ни было, ты труп, Мемфис, я убью тебя, убью, высунь сейчас же!

\- Тшш, всё хорошо.

\- Да, конечно! Мемфис!

Мемфис осторожно, как только может, двигает двумя пальцами внутри Люка, который тяжело дышит и вгрызается в его плечо острыми зубами, так, чтобы остался фиолетовый след. Высовывая пальцы и снова вставляя их, Мемфис видит, что крови нет. Это хорошо, просто отлично. Второй рукой он ласкает Люка спереди и ждёт, пока достаточно растянет вход. Люк беспомощно всхлипывает в его руках:

\- Только не говори мне, что там кольцо. 

\- Там кольцо с бриллиантом, детка.

\- Чтоб мне сходнуть. 

Очень скоро Люк сам просит взять его, и Мемфиса не нужно уговаривать. Он успевает толкнуться всего пару раз, прежде чем Люк с облегчением кончает. Развёрнутый к нему лицом, взмокший и красный, Люк очень хорош. Настолько, что по доброте душевной доводит Мемфиса до оргазма, поднимаясь и опускаясь на его члене ровно так, как нужно.

После они валяются в кровати, наскоро вытирают друг друга салфетками, дурачатся и целуются. Рианна в сотый раз затягивает: "Сияй ярко этой ночью, ты и я". Люк кидает в Мемфиса телефон и говорит:

\- И что, ты теперь выбросишь это кольцо? Жалко ведь.

Мемфис выключает музыку, - батарея почти села, - и довольно вертит украшение в руках, а затем обещает:

\- Я буду носить его, не снимая, детка.

Они оба смеются, Люк подбирается ближе и шутливо кусает Мемфиса за ухо, царапая язык о серёжку-гвоздик с маленьким камушком - бриллиантом.

"Я выбрала быть счастливой", поёт она. Да.

**Author's Note:**

> Старая история.


End file.
